


The First Time...

by wellthisisprettyrisque (collettephinz)



Series: Dead-Alive Study Time [3]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alex is in love, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheesy date plans, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Jack is also in love, Jack just doesn't know it yet, M/M, helpful friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/wellthisisprettyrisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Gaskarth, now totally down with being gay, has decided on and outlined and arranged the perfect date to surprise Jack Barakat and confess his feelings of immense infatuation to the other boy.</p><p>Let's just hope it actually happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time...

**Author's Note:**

> so i love Jalex don't shoot me
> 
> sorry about any typos you find

Alex had meant to take it slow. He'd planned this whole thing out, had been for way more than a couple weeks, and had been certain that he could meet every step of his plan along the way and turn this one moment into the best moment. He'd been meticulous and OCD and probably extremely annoying to basically every single one of his friends. He'd even annoyed Frank Iero for a couple of pointers, though they had more than likely came from Frank's boyfriend, Gerard, rather than Frank himself. Zack was a good help with this little mission of his, and while Rian wasn't as helpful (he'd just sat there and grin stupidly), but it was still somewhat appreciated. Alex was just ready to get this over and done with. 

This would be the evening he would confess his attraction to Jack and it had to be absolutely perfect. Nothing less would do, not when it came to his special skunk-head who was probably completely clueless to Alex's romantic feelings for him. And that was fine, Jack had always told him he was basically oblivious in all his past relationships as well. The fact that Jack had no idea was thrilling, in both the negative and positive meanings of the term. Thrilling because it would be a surprise and it would be like fireworks. Thrilling because Jack might not feel the same. Thrilling because it would be beautiful and spontaneous and passionate. Thrilling because it could end with Alex getting his heart trampled into the dust. Thrilling because this could be the beginning of something new. Thrilling because it could be the end of the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

Alex was scared and he didn't know what to do about the fear twisting his stomach; it was terrifying to think that he could fuck this up and lose Jack for possibly forever. Alex knew Jack was bisexual so gender wouldn't have anything to do with a possible rejection-- it would have everything to do with Alex. And he didn't know if he could handle being rejected by the most important person he'd ever met simply for being who he was. 

Alex was scared he'd kill himself. 

Maybe he was just being over dramatic. This could work out perfectly, with rose petals and all. He could sweep Jack into his arms and ride into the sunset on Jack's bike. That was really the ideal outcome, and his plan for the night was foolproof. 

First, he'd go pick up Jack at the address in his phone because Alex had never been to Jack's home yet. Then they'd walk to the nearby park that had this one food stand that had the best churros. Alex was friends with the guy who worked the stand, so he could impress Jack with his social skills. After churros, another short walk to the ice skating rink that he'd gotten Zack (who worked there as a skate instructor) to close early so it would just be them. But no ice skating was planned; he'd had Zack bring in a sofa and blankets and set up a projector with Jack's favorite movie, Nightmare Before Christmas. Then, after the movie, it was a special trip to the roof of the rink, where Jack would look out to the park lake to see, spelled out in lily pad lights, the question "can I kiss you?" Rian had promised they'd be up by 11, which was when the movie should be over by, and Alex was already aware there were plenty of variables that could fuck this up, but Jack was perfect so he deserved perfection. 

Jack didn't know this was going to be so elaborate, he'd just agreed to hang out after school with him. He was none the wiser. 

Alex took in a deep breath as he stopped in front of the correct address. The house seemed okay, the front law was mangy but it was a big place, halfway between mansion status and not. He came from a much richer family than most, so maybe he was biased. Alex didn't think much of it. He walked through the lawn that lacked a distinctive path and made his way to the door, fully intending to knock, but stopped abruptly when something shattered behind the door. He stilled, his fist frozen in the air, and listened.

"Where the fuck are you going, you slut?!"

Alex jumped at the harsh, shrieked words and smacked a hand over his mouth to stifle any sound. He had no idea what to expect upon meeting Jack's family, but he hadn't really planned on them being a bunch of psychos. The shrill voice kept shrieking and screaming, calling whoever she was yelling at horrible names, belittling this poor person with every word. Alex's heart went out to this poor person, fully intending on asking Jack who was being so verbally abused once he saw him.

"Please, just let me go!"

Alex choked on air when he heard Jack beg.

He threw all pretense and fear aside and rapped on the door, calling out the boy's name, but keeping his voice calm to give himself the air of curiosity and not total panic. The voices immediately quieted down to violently hushed whispers behind the door before the wood was thrown open and Jack practically stumbled out of the house, past Alex, his head ducked. Alex only barely caught a glimpse of a bitter, old woman that looked nothing like Jack slamming the door closed with an order to never show his face again. Alex stepped away from the house that now screamed "pain" to him and followed Jack with a lost expression.

The boy turned on his heel and brought his head up to send Alex a smile that was completely fake.

"Sorry about that," he said with a forced chuckle. "Foster parents and all that shit."

Alex was at a loss. "... You have foster parents?"

"Yeah," Jack replied quickly. "Dead mom, dad in jail, no legal rights until I'm 21 for some bullshit reason, thanks to these papers I've never actually seen. No big, I've been in the system for a while. It's fine, she's not always that bad. She can just be a huge fucking bitch sometimes."

Alex was about to insist that it was not fine, but the words died in his throat when he saw the bruise peaking over Jack's t-shirt, a dark contrast to Jack's pale skin across his collar bone. He let out a noise that sounded pained and approached Jack carefully, brushing his fingertips lightly over the ruptured blood vessels and feeling his own body ache with what Jack had to feel. "You're so brave..." he breathed. Jack laughed awkwardly, but he didn't pull away from the contact.

Alex looked up at Jack's face and that's when his brain short circuited. He wasn't sure if it was from the adrenaline of realizing Jack was one of those abused foster kids Alex only ever heard about in horror movies, or if it was the fact that the setting sun brought out the russet tone in Jack's hair that made his brown eyes glow gold, or if it was just Jack himself. Whatever it was, it made Alex throw his entire plan out the door as he leaned forward and kissed the boy he knew he wanted to be around forever.

Time seemed to stop, the world going beautifully still, save the rush of air that came from Jack in what was probably shock. He felt rather than saw Jack's arms shoot up to do whatever was Jack's instinct to do when he was suddenly kissed by someone he'd thought was his friend, and only his friend, but the hands didn't do anything and Alex took it as a good sign. He didn't linger, only pulled back after a couple seconds and ducked his head sheepishly.

"Sorry," he began. "I'd had a huge date planned to lead up to that, but... Now, I guess not."

Jack was staring at him in what seemed to be absolute wonder, and that was also a good sign, because wonder definitely wasn't disgust. Alex cleared his throat to try and break the tension, but was cut off by Jack pulling him in for another breath-taking kiss and wow, Jack was really good at this kissing thing. Then the boy pulled away again with this brilliant smile that made Alex smile back and that was a good enough answer for him.

"Move in with me?" he offered. "I know it's fast, but seeing as you have nowhere else to stay--"

"Yes," Jack interrupted with the same gorgeous smile. "Always, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, you're all lovely people


End file.
